1. Field
The present invention relates to an anisotropic conductive film forming composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to an anisotropic conductive film forming composition including insulated conductive particles.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) has been widely used to electrically connect electronic components. An anisotropic conductive film is typically interposed between two circuits and provides multiple electrical connections between the two circuits. For example, an anisotropic conductive film is interposed between a display pixel array and an array of circuits facing the display pixel array.
For example, in a typical LCD packaging technique, such as a COF (chip-on-film) method, an anisotropic conductive film serves as an electrical connection medium between an LCD panel and a printed circuit board (PCB). An anisotropic conductive film may also be used for connection of a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) to a PCB. In addition, for the next generation packaging process, it has been proposed to connect a driver IC bare chip to an ITO pattern formed on a LCD glass panel directly by means of ACF.